And Then
by Starfire1407
Summary: Because sometimes, dreams do come true and then fiction becomes reality.


**Disclaimer: How much ever I'd like to, I still do not and will never own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Summary: Because sometimes, dreams do come true and then fiction becomes reality.**

* * *

Head in hands.

Fingers massaging forehead.

Deep breaths taken in and let out.

It is late, the moonlight streaming into the studio, a bright patch forming on the dusty floor just in front of the table while the rest of the room is shrouded in darkness, the whistling wind being the only sound echoing in the space.

Peering down through the fingers, a piece of paper can be seen.

Blank.

Empty.

Lifeless.

A pencil lays forgotten on the side, the position not complementing its unblemished nemesis. They lie still on the table top, not even the cool breeze ruffling the curtains, moving them.

You stare at the piece of blankness yet again, a battle raging inside your head, yet your mind feels as empty as the paper.

That thing is just like you, you know.

Always neutral.

Always rational.

Always wanting to stay on the safe side.

Afraid of being rejected and crumpled, to be thrown away later.

_Afraid._

Yet one always _dreams._

You strike a match and light a candle, its soft light glowing on the table top, illuminating the paper, making the emptiness even more prominent.

Dreams. You snort.

Why latch yourself onto a dream when you know it isn't true, it isn't going to happen? What is needed is to have both feet rooted firmly to the ground, lest your wings break off and you fall deep into the dark abyss of…

Hopelessness.

Disappointment.

Sorrow.

But, when you think about it…

It _is_ nice to be able to decide what happens. _That_ is truly the beauty of fiction.

Fiction is a chance to make something happen, something which never has happened.

Which _may_ never happen?

Who knows?

But what good is it if it never happens?

Why set your heart onto something as _fake_ and _baseless _as that?

You shake your head and run your fingers through your hair, an exasperated sigh escaping your lips.

No.

It's the feelings which matter. It's what you believe in, you tell yourself.

You push your head back and stare at the dark ceiling, the beams barely highlighted by the yellow glow of the candle, a contrast to the white moonlight on the floor. You frown at the thought.

What you believe in…

What _do_ you believe in?

What do you _want_ to believe in?

A warm summer's day in a lush green field, trees towering over you, Butterfrees dancing around, a warm breeze moving through your hair, a sweet scent wafting all around, dandelions flying with the wind, the blueness of the vast sky …

But the beautiful scenery is nothing in comparison to her.

Her hair dancing in the wind, the light in her mesmerizing eyes, that tinkling laugh, those curled up eyelashes, that smooth skin…

_Her._

Nervousness.

You feel nervous as she comes nearer and sits back next to you and you wonder if she can sense it. You contemplate in your head for a while, asking yourself the same thing a million times, your brain hesitant, your heart telling you to stop being such a coward and just go for it, before leaning towards her, pulling her hair back gently and whispering something into her ear, something you've known for a very long time, something you admitted to yourself just recently. Your heart beats faster as you see her eyes widen in surprise and for a second there, you ask yourself if this was wise before she turns to look at you.

Your heart pounds painfully against your ribs and holding your breath doesn't help as she gazes into your dark eyes, her own light ones searching into their depths for something. For the first time, she looks at you differently, but with the very same blue eyes you had fallen in love with.

She smiles softly and you let out an inaudible sigh of relief, thanking your stars, as you feel your lips being tugged into a small smile of its very own, showing traces of those dimples you didn't know existed.

You look at each other for the longest time ever and soon you feel a pull towards her, and you both start coming closer. Her eyes slowly close as your nose touches hers; you find yourself closing your own in the heat of the moment. You can feel her breath on your lips, her own just millimeters away now…

And then…

_And then…_

"And then…?"

You freeze at that. The beautiful scene in front of your eyes dissolves and immediately reforms into another one. Your hands drop down on the table and the sudden movement makes the pencil roll away and fall down, far away from the paper now.

The change is a stark contrast to what you had been experiencing as you're brought back into the present from the bliss. Still, what is there in front of you makes up for it by a million times and the angry comment you had ready dies in your throat as you now look up.

There she is, her pale face lit up in the moonlight as she walks into the bright patch. She slowly bends down and picks up the pencil before wordlessly making her way to you, her light footsteps suddenly echoing in your ears.

You stare unblinkingly as she glides back into the darkness and approaches the candle, her face now glowing a soft golden, her eyes gleaming in the light.

You look at each other for what feels like the first time, eyes searching into the other's soul. You see a small smile form on her face as she reaches out for yours, her fingers caressing it. You are mesmerized by the scene; you can hardly believe your eyes.

"And then…"

She blows out the candle gently and then all you know is ecstasy.

* * *

_**~Because sometimes, dreams do come true and then fiction becomes reality~**_

* * *

_And then…_

_Fiction becomes reality._

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
